Switched
by metasgirl
Summary: What would happen if two opposites switched bodies, for just a week? Or longer? WallyxKuki
1. Realization

**Title: **Switched

**Time: Uhm, 40 min. **

**Inspiration: **Reading another book. Too lazy to remember the title. : D

**Summary:** Instead off dirty clothes and weights decorating his floors and reaching up to the ceiling, there were stuffed animals and heart shaped pillows. Instead of stuffed animals and pillows decorating her floors, there were dirty clothes and weights. Something clicked in their minds. Oh no…

**Terms: AU! (Alternate Universe)**

Wally yawned and turned over on his bed. It was weird though, because the lumps and bumps in his bed were gone. And the pillow smelled like roses. And, as he cracked open his eyes, his walls were pink, with lilac flowers dotting the edges. He closed his eyes then snapped them open again. He tossed the pink and purple bed sheets to the ground and looked around, his heart thudding. Instead off dirty clothes and weights decorating the floors and reaching up to the ceiling, there were stuffed animals and heart shaped pillows.

"Gah!" he shrieked, but it wasn't the deep voice he was used to hearing. It was a loud girly one. He scratched his head and froze when he saw a hand covered by a lilac sleeve reach up.

"Oh no…" he slowly turned around to face a mirror and saw Kuki.

* * *

Kuki sighed and snuggled into her bed. She grumbled as she felt a bump in her mattress and wrinkled her nose when she smelled the pillow. It smelled like sweat. She snapped open her violet eyes quickly and saw cracked blue walls decorated with dartboards. She sprang out of bed, tossing the gray covers aside and stared at this room. Instead of stuffed animals and pillows decorating her floors, there were dirty clothes and weights.

"Gah!" she shrieked, but it wasn't the same girly voice she was used to. It was a booming one. She whimpered, ringing her hands and froze when she didn't feel the soft purple silk she was used to. It was two regular, unclothed hands.

"Oh no…" she whispered, running into the bathroom and saw Wally.


	2. Gaaaah!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy. This chapter is dedicated to the FAB kirbylinkzelda! Check her profile out! Woot! Anyway, back to the story! **

"Gwaaaah!" Kuki screamed, her voice as not as loud and girl-like that she was used to.

"Sport? You okay?" a knock on the door made her freeze.

"Um, yeah… I'm fine…" she said, opening the door.

"Okay, well, don't forget school." Wally's father said, smiling at her.

"Okay…" she said. She panicked. She had no idea what classes she had. While worrying, she searched Wally's dressers. She only found old pizza boxes- some with pizza still in them- old sneakers and sketchpads. Sketchpads? Kuki was about to look for them when she realized it was time to go. She found a hoodie in a pile of clothes and some jeans and tugged them on. She found Wally's backpack and stuffed the sketchpad in.

"Hey my little dingo! Want an apple for school?" Wally's mother asked, tossing Kuki an apple.

"Uh, sure ma." She caught the apple and took a bite. She dashed out the door just to catch the bus.

"Almost late again, Waaaalllyyyy?" Valerie taunted.

"Uh, yeah…" Kuki muttered, finding a seat with Abby.

"You gotta be careful, Wally." Abby said. "Abby doesn't want you to be late."

"Huh? Wally? Where!" Kuki cried, peeking over the seat.

"Stop playing, Wally." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right, sorry…" Kuki tittered, sitting back in her seat. This was going to be harder than she expected…

* * *

"Ah!" Wally yelled, his voice now high-pitched and girly.

"Kuki. Get ready for school." Kuki's mom said through the door.

"Right mom!" Wally called. He sighed and looked around until he found a pair of black jeans and a green shirt. He carefully put them on by first slipping the pants on then stuffing the shirt under the nightgown and putting it on. After putting it on, he tugged off the nightgown. He sighed with relief when it worked. He found Kuki's backpack and walked downstairs yawning.

"Hey sis!" Mushi called, holding a yogurt smoothie. "Were you about to leave without drinking your smoothie?" she tossed him the smoothie. Wally glanced at the label.

_Ugh…strawberry…_ Wally thought. But he couldn't give himself away, so he eagerly drank the smoothie. Suddenly he panicked. He had no idea what his new classes were. He saw the bus approaching and dashed out the door and threw the smoothie bottle in the trash. He ran outside and waited for the bus. The bus came and he climbed aboard, finding a seat with- ugh- Lizzie. But she was the only girl on the bus, so he really had no choice.

"Hi Lizzie." Wally sighed.

"Hiya Kuki!" Lizzie greeted him. Wally sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Uh?

Wally half-listened to Lizzie drone on and on about "Nigie" while he thought about Kuki. Where was she? He had to find his old body.

"I shall find it!" he declared, standing up, pep coursing through his body. Everyone turned to look at him. He flushed a light pink and sat down.

"What was that about, Kuki?" Lizzie asked.

"Kuki! Where!" he asked, turning a light pink again, and peering over the seat.

"Haha, Kuki. Very funny." Lizzie rolled her eyes and twirled a lock of rust-red hair.

"Ah, yeah, haha…" Wally tittered nervously. That was almost really bad. Like really bad.

Wally watched eagerly as they pulled up to the school. He dashed off the bus and ran inside, waiting by the water fountain that he usually came in by in the mornings. He tapped his foot anxiously and fingered his new black hair. It was really soft and smelled like roses. He smiled. The scent was beautiful…Aah! Where had that come from?

_Jeeze…_ Wally thought in alarm, _this is making me act like a cruddy Sheila! _He put down the hair and tapped his foot again.

* * *

Kuki looked out the window while Abby argued with Valerie about homework. She rolled her eyes.

_Stupid girls…_ she thought. Then she raised a hand to her mouth. What had she just thought? She shook her hair, her new blonde hair getting messed up around her new green eyes. She eagerly bounced in her seat as she pulled up to the school. She ran out of the bus, almost dropping her new backpack on the way in. She raced in, and stopped at a vending machine. She looked through the rows of candies, from Chewy Pellets to Choco Drops. Her eyes finally rested on what she now had a craving for- Coconut Logs. She licked her lips and fed a wrinkled dollar through the slot in the machine. She watched the coils unfurl and drop the Coconut Log into the slot. She eagerly grabbed the red package and tore off the top. She then headed to the water fountian while taking a bite of the log.

* * *

"Kuki!" Kuki called, racing over to her old body.

"Wally!" Wally yelled, waving his hands wildly.

"Aw, Jeeze, how did this happen?" Kuki moaned, looking at Wally in her body. HER body. Anger bubbled up inside her.

"I have no idea." Wally scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we have to fix it!" Kuki said, taking a vicious bite of the Coconut rich log.

"Whoa! Put that down!" Wally swatted the candy bar from her hands.

"Wha-!" Kuki glared at him evilly.

"You see, my body is allergic to coconut." Wally explained.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Kuki said, shifting positions. The pair stood there uncomfortably for a while.

"Uhm…" Wally said, breaking the silence. "What classes do I have?"

"Oh, you have Ms. Ruby." Kuki said.

"And I have Ms. Thompson." Wally said. The bell rang loud and harshly, and the two parted their separate ways once again.


End file.
